


Confusing Enough

by PaperDaydream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Dean in Denial, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDaydream/pseuds/PaperDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song detailing how Dean is totally only friends and nothing more with a certain angel of the lord, no matter what his little brother might say about it. And no, none of his brother's evidence counts for anything at all, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of songs, and I don't know if the few I've written are any good, so I was uncertain if I should publish this or not, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Basically, this is Dean's response to Sam teasing him about Cas, because Sam is a little brother, and that's his job.

Things, are confusing enough already

I don’t know why it is, it shouldn’t be!

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

Now Sam, this isn’t complicated

Well… just a bit, but I don’t need you sticking your face in

This isn’t what you think it is

For one thing that’d be… super weird

I mean, he’s an angel and I’m a human

Even if he raised me from perdition

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

Now Sam, you know it couldn’t be

For one thing I’m not gay

…And if even if I was, is Cas technically a he?

Oh Sam… It doesn’t make any sense!

Sure I kept the coat, but it helped him make amends.

I don’t know what you think you see…

But Sam, things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

And sure, when he’s around, I often smile,

But come on, he makes me laugh, he’s just like a child

And, no, that’s perfectly normal, Sammy

I mean sure I’m sometimes kind of grim, when I’m not with him

But That. Doesn’t. Prove. Anything.

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

I mean come on, he’s so innocent

Doesn’t understand that kind of sentiment

Stop trying, to corrupt his little grace

I’m not overprotective Sammy; wipe that grin off of your face!

‘Cause… Things, are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

And sure, Cas may have died for me

And I was a mess when I left him in Purgatory

But Sam, that does not mean anything

I mean, sure it’s kind of codependent but I

Have cried just as much for you

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

I mean, sure his wings are a bit… wow

But I suppose that you’re suggesting it was all to impress me now

Well Sam that’s not the truth, Cas is a practical little dude

And we all know that’s his form of intimidation

And yeah, his blue eyes sparkle like the stars

But noticing doesn’t mean he has my heart

I notice things about lots of people

For instance… uh… I guess you have nice hair?

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

And… sure, we share a more profound bond

But Cas was the one who said that, don’t know what he meant

I think your mind may still be a bit gone

It’d just be awkward

Angels aren’t huge fans of sentiment

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

Well I guess, I wouldn’t mind it if there was a bit… more

I mean, sure, I like Cas a little bit but that doesn’t make me want to tell him any more

I mean, you know that I couldn’t ever just thrust this upon him

It’d be wrong

Sam, he only just got the power to think all on his own.

I can’t simply force him into knowing

He’s followed orders for so long, it just wouldn’t be fair.

And… yeah, I know right now he needs some cheering up pretty bad

But we don’t have to be a couple, for me to be there…

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

So don’t… go telling Castiel what you heard

I mean, forget what I just said, the whole idea is absurd

Please Sam, don’t go confusing Cas any more

I don’t want him to ever look so broken like he did before…

And… Things are confusing enough already

It seems… so very simple

I really wish that it could be…

No! There’s nothing there!

No, we are just friends!

Well… close friends

Very close friends.

Suspiciously close friends

Standing nose to nose friends

But nothing more than- friends!

… At least for now.


End file.
